elementalbattlegroundsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grass
Background Information Grass is one of the three starter elements that can be bought for 150 diamonds. This element contains moves that can extract health from other players to be transferred to another player and regenerate a players health. A majority of the attacks are long ranged. Some spells assemble into a magenta-purple type of color while others stick to the colors of the element itself, green, and other shades of green. Its weakness is accuracy and dodging. Moves Grass contains a move set of 5 spells; each with a different purpose in producing damage. Spore Bombs The caster summons a set of 3 spore bombs that lack accuracy. Upon hitting its target, the caster will gain 1/5th or 20 HP, of the damage the target dealt from a range of 100 - 125 damage per bomb. However, if one of these bombs land on the earth, any victim caught in its explosion will have the same fate as a target directly attacked. The spell diminishes 300 mana, grants 30 EXP, and has a 5 second cooldown. Poison Needles They're not actually poisonous. They were named after their color, purple. These "poisonous" needles are fired in groups while some are clustered from one another. If however a victim stands on one of these, for which they receive a fixed rate of 25 damage per dart. They will attach to the earth if aimed at it accidentally or purposely, but they also deteriorate quick. The more power used on it, the more darts will be summoned. Due to physics, that if they are not fired accurately, it will fail to wallop. The spell diminishes 150 mana, grants 15 EXP, and has a 5 second cooldown. Vine No... not the Vine for comedy! Vine is a "transportation" spell. Its purpose is to arrive at a short-distance area like a monkey would. However, if this spell grasps itself to a player, the caster will regenerate in sets of 10 HP per millisecond while the victim is dragged to the caster. At this time, the victim is immobilized from using any spells and is stunned for a few seconds until the victim is completely dragged directly to the caster. The victim in addition, deals a range of 150 - 185 damage upon being grasped by the vine. The spell diminishes 300 mana, grants 30 EXP, and has a 7 second cooldown. Leaf Storm The caster summons a whirlwind of nature assembled by leaves that is aimed using the casters mouse. The spell stuns the victim and is flung into the sky while dealing high damage ranging from 300 - 350 upon contact with the spell. It does not respond to the altitude it is being casted on as it bypasses cliffs, walls, and the land. In order to cast the spell, the caster must be firmly on the ground like what was said earlier that it does not respond to altitude. The spell diminishes 300 mana, 30 EXP, and has a 7 second cooldown. ULT Poison Bombs Barrage The caster ascends to the sky and is allowed to freely aim each bomb to whichever player or area they like. However, due to its mass, its velocity wont be pleasing. Instead, if aimed too high, it will gradually sink, Impacting the area that was not on your destruction list. Upon impact, any player in its radius receives an initial damage ranging from 200 - 275 damage per bomb. The victim is then stunned due to the poisonous fumes masking the bomb for the remainder of the time before the bombs deteriorate while receiving stun damage of 10 - 13 damage per second. The spell diminishes 1000 mana, grants 100 EXP, and has an 80 second cooldown. sporebomb.gif|'Bombs' Casualties - 1 poison_sting.gif|'Needles' Multiple darts being fired at the victim vine1.gif|'Vine' Caster grabs its victim who then gets stunned and takes damage while the caster regenerates. ezgif.com-crop.gif|'Storm' A whirlwind flinging a victim. poison_barrage2.gif|'Bomb Barrage' Best timed GIF should one say Category:Elements Category:Starter